The long-term objective of this study is to determine the public health significance of human genital tract chlamydial (particularly TRIC (trachoma-inclusion conjunctivitis) agent) infections. Essentially this is to be determined by careful clinical evaluation and follow-up of patients with TRIC agent conjunctivitis or genital tract infections combined with studies on prevalence of infection in selected populations. BILIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Schachter, J., L. Hanna, E. C. Hill, S. Massad, C. W. Sheppard, J. E. Conte, Jr., S. N. Cohen, and K. F. Meyer: Are chlamydial infections the most prevalent venereal disease? JAMA 231:1252-1255, 1975. Yoneda, C., C. R. Dawson, T. Daghfous, I. Hoshiwara, P. Jones, M. Messadi, and J. Schachter: Cytology as a guide to the presence of chlamydial inclusions in Giemsa-stained conjunctival smears in severe endemic trachoma. Brit. J. Ophthal., 59:116-124, 1975.